Edwardian Mythos: The Legend of the Hollogrost Knights
The Legend of the Hollogrost Knights is a potential rpg game that is set in the Edwardian Mythos in an unknown realm on the continent of Salantas. Kirildar Athgar and his companions are trying to save Salantas and other worlds from Viret and Dalacrum and their demonic force. Gameplay Synopsis Setting The setting is on an unknown world with three continents Salantas, Aldonnessia and Hurborian (Salantas and Aldonnessia are the only playable continents in the game). This world as well as many others are under attack by demonic forces and their allies Viret and Dalacrum who try to take over Salantas. In the ancient past the demons destroyed the powerful Azinstal Empire leaving their relics behind. On Salantas a life tree called Enngrasil breathes life of seventeen life fruits which give birth to either a race or a unique being. They then populate Salantas or pledge their service to the demon forces. Two life fruits Viret and Dalacrum attack Salantas in the Salantas War which destroys the human kingdom of Grephtahl and kills the first life fruit King Durmos. This then founds the Syncrilat Order a group dedicated to the protection of Salantas from behind the scenes. The other races then start their rise to power as they start to create powerful civilisations and the humans rebuilt their civilisation into the Jaliniros Dynasty the most powerful nation in Salantas. This relative peace would last for five hundred years until Viret and Dalacrum would attack again this time with the Virathun Army (corrupted humans who serve Viret) and also more demons, this was known as the Hardrularth Campaign. The Hardrularth Campaign was devasting a managed to kill all but one of the second life fruit, The Grulscar Army. The next three hundred years saw the decline of these races due to demonic influences and one of those times was a devasting time called the Kulkrathar Wars. The Kulkrathar Wars were a series of conflicts between each of the races on Salantas and demons to a smaller degree. This war saw the birth of the Hollogrost Knights a group created by the Holgsarien Knight the fifth life fruit. The Hollogrost Knights were originally the elite in the Jaliniros Dynasty but after the nation’s fall the Hollogrost Knights became mercanaries or went to the kingdom of Mohrgrav. The next near eight hundred years was a dark time for Salantas where demons slowly started to invade Salantas. Though there were positives such as the city of Talvostin being built and the Middle Lands being settled. The kingdom of Kelstumon originally a human kingdom was now taken over by Viret and corrupted the nation with his dark influence. Seint Savas a steampunk city in another realm was left to the control of Dalacrum after hundreds of years being corrupted. Kelstumon now seeks to expand it’s borders to claim all of Salantas and beyond. Characters Companions * [[Kirildar Athgar|'Kirildar Athgar']]' '''the main protagonist and aspiring to become one of the Hollogrost Knights of legend and become a hero of Salantas. * '''Liviya' * Faluvar Highshield * Ceseila * Roban * Gargant * Vilvus * Nedu Other Major Characters * [[Viret Imask|'Viret Imask']]' '''the main antagonist he is the King of Kelstumon and a servant of the demons who want dominate all worlds that come across them. * [[Dalacrum Esmir|'Dalacrum Esmir']]' the secondary antagonist and the most loyal of Viret’s lieutenants and the current ruler of the city of Seint Savas. * [[Kiridos Athgar|'''Kiridos Athgar]]' '''the father of Kirildar Athgar and the seventeenth and last of the life fruits he is an immortal who cannot age and has had a long rivalry with Viret. * '''Vilithar Mordul '''the tertiary antagonist who serves the demons and was the one who freed both Dalacrum and Viret from their prison. * '''Kuskar Divan Runol VIII '''the tenth life fruit who reincarnates after he dies with the memories of his previous lives and is currently the mayor of Talvostin. * '''King of Mohrgrav '''the ruler of Mohrgrav, the great uncle of Liviya and a member of the Syncrilat Order. * '''Kuskarag', a dragon who aids Kirildar and his companions throughout their journey Minor Characters Story